Talk:Fankil
Who wrote the history of Fankil? It seems a little off, given that Fankil trained Storlaga (a 53rd level) and is afraid of a 54th level lesser balrog (Muar)--it seems a little faulty in the storyline, but could he be a leader of Morgoth's Cult? Moran half valar (talk) 18:59, May 17, 2015 (UTC) :that#s from "Eastern Bay of Illuin and the Iron Mountains" by Eric Dubourg--Haerangil (talk) 08:29, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Who the heck is Eric Dubourg? The reason I deleted most of Galathil's story was because his fanon didn't merge well with the canon of Tolkien (which is what we try to do somewhat here). Galathil was the younger brother of Celeborn not the older--a clear violation of Tolkien's work. The same here goes for Fankil, when it talks about Valar participating in the War of Wrath. There is nothing in the published Silmarillion that states the Valar went back to Middle Earth at the War of Wrath. Therefore, I feel some parts to Fankil's history should either be edited or discarded altogether. Moran half valar (talk) 17:51, June 8, 2018 (UTC) :Eric Dubourg is a french author who was involved in the fan-modules group.If his work does conflict too much with the canon, it should be reworked or discarded.--Haerangil (talk) 20:10, June 9, 2018 (UTC) Hey Haerangil, I just read in Return of the King, and I think you would agree with me that Fankil could NOT be a servant of Sauron. He would be more powerful than the Witch King (or as powerful) and the books explicitly say that the Witch King was Sauron's deadliest servant (Second/Third Ages). So Fankil and other lieutenants of Morgoth that he left in the east would have had to flee to the New Lands, or they were destroyed by Sauron and his servants. Moran half valar (talk) 17:07, February 2, 2019 (UTC) :Or they did their own business open or out of h7ding.Do you have the exact quote?--Haerangil (talk) 10:29, February 3, 2019 (UTC) Haerangil I don't understand what you are saying by h7ding you mean hiding? Anyways, here it is from the books--it is cited multiple times and is read in the books as such: http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Witch_King#cite_note-2 See history and look at the references down below. I do recall reading this in the Return of the King as well. If you need further convincing I will find the exact quote. Moran half valar (talk) 15:38, February 3, 2019 (UTC) Also I found this in Return of the King pg. 87 "Yet now under the Lord of Barad-Dur the MOST FELL of ALL HIS CAPTAINS is already master of your outer walls," said Gandalf. This confirms that Sauron's captains/servants, none stood higher than the Witch King of Angmar. Therefore, Pallando and Alatar could not have served Sauron, if they were corrupted it would be more like Saruman, Fankil and other lieutenants of Morgoth cannot be servants of Sauron cause they would most likely be as good or better. So that concludes my research. The lieutenants of Morgoth either had to flee or were destroyed by Sauron and his Nine Nazgul. Perhaps he did this in the Second Age when he went into the East? Or he did this when he dwelt in the East in the Third Age. Any thoughts? Moran half valar (talk) 21:55, February 3, 2019 (UTC) :I'm afraid most fell does not say anything about his rank or power, only that he was the most evil being among them all.But personally i am also not much of a fan of making fankil and Alatar Sauron's servants.It is stated that the blue wizards failed , were destroyed or corrupted, though in other ways than Saruman.I proposed one faked his destruction, the other faked his conversion, but maybe did many questionable things which might have corrupted him to some degree, In any way none of them should be 1. A true if selfish traitor 2. A reclused hermit 3. Sacrifice bimself Nd Return in greater form because we have already saruman, radagast and gandalf do these things.Fankil i see more maybe like the balrog of moria or Smaug, be happy to rule his own small petty realm and not care for all of Arda, which does not exclude to have some arrangement or agreement of tolerance with Sauron.--Haerangil (talk) 21:36, February 4, 2019 (UTC) Okay then, sounds good. I agree with you. I don't feel like you stated the Blue Wizards were destroyed because they would have been sent back. The most logical conclusion with them is that they fell in a manner close to Saruman. As for Fankil, I can accept him to be like the Balrog. An ally, though not a direct servant of Sauron. With that stated, would he not rule Rhun then? There would be nothing to stand up to him there...save the Blue Wizards. Moran half valar (talk) 21:59, February 4, 2019 (UTC)